Bloody game's
by ghost I-I'm not a-a-afraid
Summary: This is the continuing story of "You shouldn't forget." What? Mary was just a code name? Why do they try too kill Heiji? What the hell is happening? CHAPTER 9 is out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Continuing story of "You shouldn't forget. Do you like it? Please review. NeXT chapter soon...I think

"You are doing it wrong, Yamada-kun! Higher, Toshiro-san!" Kazuha Toyama shouted determinate. It was 1 month since the "Serial killer incident" and right now there was training for the Kendo torment. But the Kendo torment was at least 3-4 months away but Kazuha was determinate. She wasn't the captain but she was more like one then Heiji Hattori. Heiji Hattori the Detective and the Captain of school's Kendo team. "Heiji!" Kazuha waved in front of him. Heiji was at the moment spacing out and thinking. (Mary Night...her husband died she said...Jhon Night was her husband. But was he dead was Mary arrested?) "HEIJI!" Kazuha shouted so loud that the building started shaking. Heiji fell back on the floor. "What was that for dork face?!" Heiji shouted angry. "Don't call me dork face you idiot!" Kazuha shouted angry back. "Why not it suites you." Heiji smirked. Kazuha's face became red. "Then I'm going to call you..."Kazuha had to think a while. "Baldy!" She smirked. "But I'm not bald!" Heiji sighted angry. "Stop fighting!" A boy called Toshiro tried to shout But was stopped by another boy called Yamada. "When they first start You can't stop them." He said sorry. "But senpai.."  
"Uhm...Hattori senpai, Toyama-senpai?" Toshiro asked a little scared. Heiji and Kazuha had still a meaningless fight. "What do you want?!" Both of them asked looking quite scary. "K-kendo training...is done. It's 8 o'clock. "You're right." Heiji said and looked at his watch. "In fact it ended 2 hour ago! Ahou!" Kazuha shouted angry.  
"Finally!" Heiji said happy when he locked the last door. It was already dark outside. Kazuha was waiting for him outside. "Ready to go?" She asked smiling. "Just start walking, I have to take a phone. "Okay..." She nodded unsure.  
"Hey Kudo there is something You haven't tolde me!" Heiji shouted too his phone. "Oh...sorry wrong number!" Heiji said embarrassed. He tried one more time. "Is this Shinichi Kudo?" Heiji asked with a normal voice. "Yeah...Hattori?" A 7 year old answered. "Is there something you didn't tell me at the hospital?" Heiji asked serious. "What do you mean dork face?" Conan asked wondering. "You know what I mean." Heiji shouted angry. "Take it easy, dork face." Conan tried to calm Heiji. "Stop calling me dork face, people's life may be in danger!" "Okay..." Conan sighted. "Thank You." Heiji smiled. "Stupid..." Conan whispered. "I'm coming to Tokyo tomorrow." Heiji said and ended the conversation. "Hattori...wai..."  
It started to rain when Heiji first changed up with Kazuha. So when Heiji stepped into his house he was wet to the skin. It was quite a commotion when Heiji came home. Shizuka Hattori had scolded him for being late + something about his grades.. He went up to his room and cheeked his e-Mail as always. He got an e-mail from someone that called her/him self red Flower. (Who is that?). A picture of some red flowers appeared. And two sentence appeared.

'I will make red flowers out off Heiji Hattori, real red flowers. I'm going to do it in a fair way...with Kendo.'

"What the hell?" Was Heiji's first words after the e-Mail. He sat down started thinking. Something was different. Mary Night daughter of a grumpy Old man. She killed him. She had a husband: Jhon Night but he might be alive and they have allies. Since dad and Mr. Toyama and Okita-han was like "it might be from him". So I take that he is alive. They have some allies. She can't kill so fast alone. She was prepared. Because she can't make letter's and notes that fast! But Kendo. Who in that family can Kendo? Jhon might be to old. But you can never be to old for Kendo. And a old man wouldn't talk like that. It sounds more like a girl that is a kind of Sicko. Mary is kind of old and is a kind of sicko. I don't Think this is a girl's sport. But if Jhon could Kendo...They could have a daughter. But it can be this e-Mail Are from someone else.'"This is so hard!" Heiji shouted confused. He didn't have a clue, just kendo and red flowers. But red flowers can mean blood and the that person have a plan to kill me!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm not so good...hehehe.

Heiji: *cough* you suck...

Me: Hey!

Heiji: You make me look like some sort of idiot for short Kudo!

Conan: Oi!

Me: Just be happy about you are the main character.

Heiji opened his eyes slowly. He had fallen asleep. It was 10 am. "I should get going..." He  
mumbled sleepy. This was one hour ago. "Get up Ahou!" A girl voice shouted angry. "Wha...? Kazuha!?" Heiji shouted surprised and woke up. "Get up! We are going too Tokyo in about 2 hours." She said and found some  
Clothes. "We and more important!? When did you become my mother!?"  
"I heard last night about that you were going to Tokyo and I..." She confessed. "It's okay, just get me some food." Heiji said and started dressing. "I'm not your mum!"  
"By the way Kazuha? Have you seen mum?" Heiji asked with his mouth full. "Shizuka-san? I meet her this morning and told her about that we were going." Kazuha smiled while making an omelet. "When is the omelet done?" Heiji asked hungry. "Soon, it's just go... Why do I cook for you!?  
"Hey... Kazuha?" Heiji asked calm. She looked up at him. "You have changed a little." He smiled. "What do You mean?"  
"You...you care more...You...after what happened." Heiji blushed a little. She did as Well. "J-just eat y-you're omelet within 5 minutes...then we have to go.." She stammed shy.

Ran and Conan and some other girl was waiting at the train station. "Ran-chan!" Kazuha said happy and hugged here. "Kazuha, Heiji!" Ran smiled. Heiji sent a "Talk later" glare at Conan. Conan sent a "What did I do" glare. It looked like they had some sort of fight. "You have to say Hello to Kami-chan." Ran said and introduced the girl. She had long bright red hair and blue eyes. "Nice too meet you Kami-chan." Kazuha smiled. The girls started talking. "I like red flowers." a voice suddenly said. Heiji turned around but it was no one. But it was a little scary. Kami sent death glare's at him.  
"We let You girls have fun." Heiji said and dragged Conan with him to a quiet place. "Who is that Kami-chan?" Heiji asked with a "she is suspicious" face. "Kami Onizaki, started on our school one week ago. She is the manager of the Kendo team + she is in the karate." Conan said with his usual Detective voice. "How do You know this?" Heiji asked surprised. "I'm a detective...duhh." Conan said with a obvious voice. "Ran said it?" "Mostly." Conan nodded. "Kendo?" Heiji thought serious. "Red flowers, kendo maybe she is using a fake name." Heiji whispered to himself. "Kudo? That Ai Haibara girl? I need to Ask here something." Heiji said determinate.

"Kudo, What is it with this guest? The professor is out today." Haibara Ai said with her normal uninterested face. "Dork face had something to ask you." Conan said and turned on the Tv. Heiji had a "Kudo, don't leave me" face. "So what did You want to ask me about." she asked uninterested. "Well...you...the...black...orginizasion...that...Kudo..i.s talking about..." Heiji said uncomfterbal. She nodded. "Do you now if there was a girl/woman named Mary Night...?" Heiji asked not really hopefull. Conan became a little interested. She had too thought a little. "No."  
Heiji sighted. "But it was two people that had a code name with Night, Mary and John." She said after awhile. "What is their real names?" Heiji needed to know. "Well the man was...Shinpachi Onizaki and Kaiko Yuichui Onizaki."  
Heiji made big eyes. "Why are you so suddenly interested in the black organization?" Conan asked suspicious. "W-Well...you see...I...got...an e-mail...from someone and I thought maybe...maybe...if...You...little...kid ..and...Kami...Mary...John...Shinpachi...Kaiko...person...I...need you're...help" Heiji mumbled.  
"What did You say?" Conan smirked. "I need your help..." Heiji whispered. "Didn't hear You." "I NEED YOU'RE HELP! Okay." Heiji shout embarrassed. Conan smiled his Hattori irritating smile. "I'm listening..."  
"Do you have a computer?" Heiji asked and looked around.  
"Why do you cheek you're e-Mail?" Conan asked disappointed. "Look at this." Heiji said and found the e-Mail. "Some red flowers?" Conan asked disappointed. "Read the text." Heiji sighted.  
"I will make red flowers out off Heiji Hattori, real red flowers. I'm going to do it in a fair way...with Kendo." Conan read out loud. "That means that person will kill you with a sword." Conan thought. Heiji nodded. "You got a new e-mail!" Conan said.  
A picture of the same flowers but with blood over them. It was from the same person. "Hattori? Are You famous?" Conan asked thinking. "Of course I'm! What do You mean?"  
"Are You famous with Kendo or something?"  
"Well...some people Now my name...everyone that is practicing Kendo...I think." Heiji had to think. "I really don't know." Heiji finished... "Hattori?! You don't think it's Kami-san?" Conan asked determinate. "Well...I thought about that...she glare at me for some reason." Heiji thought. "Kudo? I have to Ask You something very important." Heiji said turning against ahim. Conan looked up at him. "Was Mary Night or Kaiko arrested?!"  
Conan's face expression changed.  
"W-ell...of course." Conan said with a half nervous voice. "So she is on the lose." Heiji asked unsure. "I didn't say that!" Conan said determinate. "You are lying, she is on the loose." Heiji smiled. "Why Are You smiling? Isn't this a bad thing?" Conan  
"I don't like to break the conversation but if You want to now, Kami Onizaki is the daughter of Shinpachi-kun and Kaiko-san." Haibara Ai said, she had obevusely listened to the whole conversation. "How did You know that!?" Heiji and Conan shouted surprised with a "why didn't You tell me this earlier?" faces. She just smiled. "Haibara!" Conan sighted.  
"Do we have some clues, some leads?" Conan asked hopefully. Heiji had to summary the incident, the letters and the notes and the e-mail. "We can try to read the notes and letters but I only have one and that is at home...and the rest is at the Osaka police station somewhere..." Heiji laughed nervously. Conan sighted. "If we go to Osaka today and then read the letter you have any..." Conan was interrupted by Heiji's phone.  
"Heiji Hattori speaking."  
"W-we Ar-e-e going to a cafe and we were wondering if you and Conan-kun want to come with us." Kazuha Toyama asked nervously. "Kazuha? You sound so nearvious, what is it?" Heiji asked worried. "Ahou! I'm not nervous!" Kazuha shouted angry. "Ahou! Don't sound so nervous When you Are not!" Heiji shouted angry back.  
"Do you want TO COME OR NOT!" Kazuha shouted so loud that Heiji had to take his phone at least one meter away for not getting a braindamge or getting his hearing destroyed. "Okay, we are coming." Heiji tried to calm Kazuha. "Great! Meet us at "ALIBI" within an hour." Kazuha said happy and said seionara.

"ALIBI is a funny name." Heiji laughed, His stomach growled loud. "Lead the way to ALIBI, Kudo!" Heiji said motivated. "Kudo?" Conan was at the moment hiding behind the couch. "What are you doing Kudo? You're acting like a child, Oh wait! You Are a child!" Heiji laughed. "Look who is talking." Conan grinned.

(Over with Kazuha, Ran and Kami?) -

"Nee? Ran-chan?" Kazuha asked curious. They were at the mall. "What is it Kazuha-chan?"  
"Where is Kami-chan?" Kazuha asked, she hadn't seen here for awhile. Her red hair was easy to recognize so it was hard to believe she was gone. "I forgot to tell you that after you where at the toilet she had to go somewhere, Sorry Kazuha-chan."  
Ran said sorry. "It's Okay, but can I Ask you something?" She asked with a excitement in her voice. Ran nodded. "Have You confessed to Shinechi?" Kazuha asked while grinning. Ran blushed. "W-what are You talking about?" She stammed blushing. "Comon Ran-chan, You know what I mean." Kazuha smirked. "But Kazuha-chan? What about Hattori-san?" Ran smirked. Now it was Kazuha's time to blush.

_50 minutes later_  
Heiji, Ran, Kazuha and Conan was eating at the cafe ALIBI. ALIBI was a little restaurant at the Beika mall. It wasn't big But had the best coffie there. The owner Risa Hasegawa-san was an old lady and one time Conan and the Detective Boys had helped here with finding her missing cat. "Me and Conan-kun are going to Osaka after this." Heiji said with some cake in his mouth. "What!?" Kazuha shouted surprised and nearly spited here coffee out on Heiji. "Ahou! Don't spill it! I used at least 308 yen on that!" Heiji shouted angry. "Why Are you leaving so early and without me?" She asked hurt. They looked at her. Ran with an understandable look. Conan with the same expression as Ran and Heiji with a "what did I do?" face.  
Heiji sighted. "it something important I have to do."  
"Important?" Ran and Kazuha asked surprised. Heiji nodded.  
"Why do you need Conan-kun?" Ran asked with a Wondering face. Heiji's face changed to a "why do I need Kudo, with me?" face. "Heiji Nii-san said he needs me to help him with a case!" Conan jumped forward.  
"Heiji needs a kid's help?" Kazuha asked nearly laughing. Heiji sent a "I need your help in a case?" glare at Conan. Conan sent a "it's the truth!" glare back. "Kudo!" Heiji plopped out angry. "Kudo?" Kazuha and Ran asked surprised. Conan looked with a "HATTORI! You idiot" face. Heiji panicked a little. "Yeah Kudo!  
K = Kid  
U = uncool  
D = Detective  
O = ooooooooo" Heiji said panicking.  
Conan sent a "uncool? Oooooooooooo? What the hell?" glare and Heiji. "

_**A/N: Some writing errors? I'm not so good in english :D soon new chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yeah…I don't like this chapter because….Heiji is a little ooc or oc or something…I don't know what it is…really…**

Heiji and Conan stood outside the Osaka police station. "nahh...Hattori? What room does You Think it is in?" Conan asked a little embarrass. "I don't know but it should be in there somewhere and we have to look for it." Heiji half smiled. *beeep* "Oh I got a mail." Heiji said took up his phone. "Who is it from?" Conan asked curiously. "Why should you know?" Heiji muttered. "Okay, I want to interfere since it's your mother." Conan smirked.

~Heiji! Say to your father that we are having lasagna today, tell Conan-kun too, since he is going to stay over. And if You can, tell Kazuha too come over.~

"What's that old lady's problem?"  
It was many people there today. Maybe they were going on a meeting? It was sure  
Many. "Ohh...A lot of people here today." Conan said surprised. "We Are taking the elevator." Heiji dragged him with him.  
"Why are we standing outside the Chief's office and if you are planning to go in there You Are stupid because they are in a middle of a meeting." Conan sighted, it was already to late. Heiji busted in. He didn't care about the shocked amount of people around him. "Yo! Dad! We Are having lasagna for dinner today and The little kid that is with Mori Kongoro is staying with us." Heiji smiled. Heizo Hattori sighted a little embarrassed. "Ah Toyama-san!" Heiji smiled at Kazuha's father. "Kazuha is in Tokyo and going to be there the rest of the week."  
Everyone looked at Heizo and Detective Toyama. The people in the room looked really important for saying that. "Ehmm...Hei-chan." Okita Goro stammed. "Ahh...Okita-han!" Heiji smiled wider. "Hei-chan maybe should go we Are in a meeting."  
"Okay, I'm going." Heiji sighted.  
As he locked the door behind Heiji sighted embarrassed. "That was one of the most embarrassing moment in my life." Heiji sighted. "What the Hell Are You doing Hattori?" Conan asked a little shocked after the incident.  
"Now, I know where we can find them." Heiji smirked. "huh?"  
"They are in his desk." Heiji smiled. "How did you know that?" Conan asked surprised. Heiji smiled his wide smil. "I have my ways with things." Heiji smiled his Conan irritating smile. "Since You know so much, When are the meeting done?"  
"The people looked really important and Dad looked embarrassed, Okita-han asked me to go out...so I guess in about 3 hours." Heiji said and looked at hos watch. "8 o'clock? Huh..." Conan sighted hungry. "Want some ramen, I know a ramen shop down the street here." Heiji said looking at Conan. "But didn't you're mum said she was making lasagna?" Conan asked hungry.  
"Since dad is done at 9 o'clock. I guess its dinner at 10." He smiled unsure.

On each side of the street, there was store's, restaurant and a ramen place. Heiji sighted hungry. Suddenly they heard a woman's scream. It came from the restaurant on the other side! A person ran outside and down the street. The person had a mask and had a katana in his/her hand! Heiji ran after the person that was most likely the killer.  
Conan ran into the restaurant. A crowd with people stood before something. "Let me trough.." Conan said while getting away trough. A man was lying on the floor. He had a scared face But at the same time surprised. You could see that he was stabbed with a katana. Since he was lying on his stomach you could see that he had been stabbed right trough. He had obviously died after a massive blood loss. "Call the police!" Conan shouted to a man that had forgotten to call the police.  
"The victim's name is Takashi Inkai. A 42 year old man that was the owner of a computer firm. He was stabbed with a katana but we don't know where it is.". A young police detective said to Detective Saki.

(From You shouldn't forget, Got promoted to an inspector, so he is no Inspector Saki.)

"That's because the killer ran away with the katana." Conan said jumping up.  
They looked at him. "aah...You Are the kid that was with Heiji-san." Inspector Saki said and pointed at Conan. "The killer had a mask, I think it was red and had a long nose." Conan said thinking. "Edogawa Conan-kun was it? Where is Hattori-san you aren't here alone?" Inspector Saki asked and looked around. "Heiji Nii-san ran after the killer, When I Think about it. I don't think that was a good idea. Since the killer have a katana." Conan said and in the end he sounded like a older or 17 year old…I don't know...

- With Heiji from when he started running-

Heiji could see that it was a girl at her movements. The girl was fast. As they kept on "playing chase" they got longer and longer away from the street and longer and longer against a park. Heiji lost sight of her at once he entered the forest. He stooped and listened for a sec. He found himself in a middle of a forest with a murder that still have a weapon. Maybe this wasn't a good idea... He looked around. The sun had already set and the sky was getting dark. He looked at the ground. The grass was wet and some broken branches was lying around him. "Better safe than nothing." Heiji said and picked a branch that looked strong enough. He heard some branches being crushed by a foot beside him. He turned around ready for what that was coming but nothing happened. He heard someone running. Suddenly something jumped at him but he manages to protect himself with the branch. Now right in front of him stood the girl/killer. "Who are You?" Heiji shouted but knowing that the girl wouldn't answer and that it was a stupid question. "First of all! Introduce yourself before asking for my name." The girl shouted and started runing with her katana in a attacking position. But heiji manage to Dodge it. "Second of all! I will be happy to make some red flowers out of you!" She shouted and made a second move. Heiji moved fast and made her lose her katana. Heiji may have a branch in his hands But it since he obviously had more experience with a sword he could easily overwhelm her even when he used a branch. "Tell me! Are you Kami Onizaki?" Heiji asked angry. "Well...you are correct...tantei-san." She said and took something out of her pocket. Heiji didn't see what it was but was suddenly on the ground. "Don't let your guard down." She said with a happy voice. "I'm not doing it." Heiji smirked and kicked her foot so she lost balance and the katana. Heiji picked up the katana and pointed it at her. Suddenly could they hear some voices? "Heiji Nii-san!" It was Conan because he would say Hattori if he was alone, so he had someone with him..."Too bad!" Kami said pointed the thing she had in her hand at him. It was an handgun. "I'm sorry, we can't do it in the fair way. A gunshot could be heard and someone shouting. "Hattori!"

_**A/N: NeXT chapter soon :)  
Hope You liked it. Some writing errors :/**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Writing errors.**_

_**Me: Thanks for the tips but I think Kazua had been looking for me for awhile.**_

Summary: It was a handgun. "I'm sorry; we can't do it in the fair way. A gunshot could be heard and someone shouting. "Hattori!"  


Heiji managed to dodge it but not quite. The bullets actually stroke his arm. The pain in his let him off guard for a moment so she took the apertunati to kick him into the nearest tree. He could feel blood coming out if his mouth and he lost his "weapon" at the ground. Heiji was now angry. "Aw...Tantei-san, looks cute when he is angry." Kami said. He couldn't see her face because of the mask. "Why you...!" Heiji begun and tried to have He's feet at the ground. Heiji felt a kind of dizziness. Maybe after he hit the tree so hard? "Pick up you're broomstick and lets continue." She said and pointed her katana at him. Heiji smirked. "If you insist." Heiji did something surprising. In one movement he took the branch, kicked her foot, that may her loose her balance and looked cool at the same time! (He looked cool at the same time, he always does!)

-With Conan-  
Conan, inspector Saki and some other police officer's was standing in the forest where Heiji was last seen. Conan was a little worried about his irritating friend. Inspector Saki was also worried, not because he would be getting his promotion, ranking and dignity away, not because of Chief Hattori and Shizuka would kill him if something happened. He was worried because Heiji was his friend. He may be irritating, a little selfish, You name it. But Heiji was the first person that had ever given him the feeling of being proud.  
"Heiji Nii-san!? Are you there?" Conan shouted a little worried. "Heiji-san!" Inspector Saki shouted worried. "Hattori-san!" The police officers shouted! This was how they shouted as they walked further in. They had to use flashlights since it was really dark outside now. "Are you sure he is here somewhere?" Conan asked more worried and looked at inspector Saki. Inspector Saki looked at Conan with worried eyes and at the officers with a glare. "We are sure, Sir! He is here." One of them said. Suddenly they hear a gunshot. "Hattori!" Conan shout worry scared. Everyone was worried and scared Now. "Heiji!" Was everyone's first thought. Conan started running against the direction of the gun shot. "Wait kid!" inspector Saki shouted and ran after him. It took 5 minutes and they where...lost. Saki sighted. Suddenly they could hear something that remembered them about something like an ax chopping a tree? They listened carefully. A girl's voice was heard. "...Some great moves..you have...Tantei-san."  
It came from the left. The police officers took up their revolver's. Suddenly a new gun was heard. They ran against the commotion. Suddenly they came two a little "field." the trees where growing in a circle! The grass was wet here and a lot of broken branches were lying on the ground. It was some great proof about some kind of fight. The trees had marks after a sword! Some blood was on the ground. They followed the blood stains with they're eyes. The blood became a little pound. A person was sitting against a tree. A branch was lying beside him with some blood stains on the end. The person was the 17 year old, Hattori Heiji! Blood was running down from his mouth. Some of his cloths where bloody and a mark of a bullet stroking his left arm. His right was clutching his stomach. His right hand was red and his jacket where...bloody and had three holes in it. The jacket was shredded. Conan ran towards him and cheeked for a pulse. He found it but it was week. Heiji was unconscious and he breathed heavy. "Call an ambulance!" Conan shouted. 'How could one person do this to a kendo "expert"?' Conan asked himself. He looked at the ground. He saw Heiji's footprints and the murderer's. But there were a 3rd pair but the 3rd person's footprints were at least 2 meters from the open circle. A person That's handy with a revolver.

"-"  
_**A/N: Small chapter? I'm a big Gintama fan and there is some really cool fights! So I was a little inspired with the blood. It doesn't make sense. **__**Does it? Sorry...Heiji...**_


	5. Hospital?

_**A/N: small chapter! Writing errors!**_

Heiji woke up by the rain that was splashing against his window. 'Does the rain hate me?' was his first thought. His second thought was: why do I have bandages over my upper half. The one thing he was thinking of where: What day is it today? Why was he lying there in hospital, why Kami would kill someone?  
The first one that came in were an angry Kazuha. She were all wet. "Kauha why aren't You in Tokyo?" Heiji asked unsure. "Ahou! Why weren't you wearing the luck charm!?" She shouted angry. He starred blank on her. She looked like she wanted to  
Cry. He tried to walk up to her but When he got his feet one floor. He got unsteady and fell forward. "Heiji! You Ahou!" She yelled and helped him up. "What are You doing?" She asked worried. "Ahou! I tried to make a romantic scene!" He shouted but when he understood what he just said he blushed. Kazuha blushed and let go of him, Now he was lying at the floor again. "Kazuha..." he said while dragging himself up at the bed. But was interrupted by Okita-han. He stopped and looked at Kazuha and Heiji. "Did I interrupted You in something important?" He asked. Kazuha walked out. "Nothing important." She said.  
"Hei-chan. I'm really happy, You are alright." He smiled. "Why wouldn't you be?" Heiji smiled. "I have to ask you something about the murder You were chasing or you can just tell me what you know." Okita-han said and took a notebook. Heiji nodded. "Well...It was a young girl and had clearly not much experience with Kendo or a katana. She had a mask with a long nose and it was red..." Heiji said while thinking. Okita-han noded. "Something more.." He asked while writing. "Well...I Think the killer were...Kami Onizaki."  
"Your not sure?" Okita-han asked unsure. "I don't know for sure Because the mask were covering her face but she said that she was Kami Onizaki but I'm 100% sure."  
"Than the main suspect is Kami Onizaki." Otaki-han confirmed. "Inform me if You find something out." Heiji said half smiling and half thinking. "You too Hei-chan!" Otaki-han said and walked out. Heiji sighted. "I need to get those notes and letters."  
Next was Conan Edogawa.  
"Yo! Hattori."  
"Kudo!"  
"I have the notes and letters." Conan smiled and took a blue bag at the bed. "How did you...?" Heiji asked surprised. "You have just been out for so long."  
Suddenly they heard someone opening the door. Conan took the bag quick. A man, a doctor were standing in the door. He had brown haired and was 24 at least. Someone would say handsome. Kazuha were behind him. He smiled. Heiji just glared. "If you are hitting on Kazuha your pretty stupid." Heiji plopped out. Kazuha glared angry at Heiji. The doctor looked from Kazuha to Heiji and waved his hands. "No..no I don't.." He said unsure. Conan just smiled. "jealous". "I'm Hayate Goku..."  
"Were your parents Dragon Ball fans?" Heiji smirked. Conan and Kazuha did a *facepalm*.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the little fight I have under here! Writing errors! And I know that they are too oc or ooc or whatever but it's how they would be if something happened or something….review!**_

Heiji: Okay! I'm really angry right now!

Me: Why?

Heiji: Why? Because you make me look like an idiot!

Me: It's just because I'm bored and I'm sure about that you would be angry if someone started hitting on Kazuha!

Heiji: But why get Goku involved?!

Me: Because...I have a fantasy.

Heiji: But we are not getting any forward with the case!

Me: I know but...I'm having some trouble...

Heiji: It's fine...just Get me out of the hospital already and I'm never getting back!

Me: I can't promise that...hehe...mohahahahahaha.

Heiji: Why Are You laughing like that?

Me: Because it suited the situation.

Heiji: you are awkward.

Me: And you are stupid. By the way! I was wondering if you want shrunken Heiji or normal Heiji or if you want Shinechi But you can't get him. Not yet!

_

That was an awkward situation...the "handsome" doctor said he would be back later. Heiji smiled his winning smile.  
"Ahou! Why are You such a Ahou?!" Kazuha shouted angry. "I'm not a Ahou! I just said that he is too old for you!" Heiji shouted angry back.  
"Well...He wasn't hitting on me! Ahou! By the way I alredy...have someone I like..." The last thing came not very high... Heiji looked at her blushing. She was blushing and magically Heiji and a little Conan blushed.  
"Anyway...I have to go home now." She said walking out the door.  
"Okay...Let's continued with the bag!" Heiji said like nothing had happened. " Conan took the bag up at the bed and took all of it out. "Wait...Kudo! This is more than..." "I know, I found some old ones from a similar case." Conan said and found a chair. Heiji noticed a little number 1 at one of the letter! + Heizo were written on it. He started reading it: Dear Heizo Hattori. It's a long time ago. 17 years ago since you got your son. 17 years ago you took away my left hand. 17 years ago since I said I wanted revenge. 17 years has it gone and you have never found me. 17 years is a long time.  
- Serial killer.

"It something about 17 years but it's suspicious...all this letters...it's like they wanted You to find her." Conan said thinking.  
"It sounds like someone wants to kill me for revenge..." Heiji said thinking. "But they are in the black organization and I don't think...I don't think a family problem and the black organization is like "together." Conan continued.  
"Maybe they have a son..." Heiji asked himself. Conan started to sort the letters and notes. All that was standing Heizo Hattori on were in one and all Heiji's name were on were in one but the notes were all to Heiji. The old ones were easy to see because they had all in a brown envelopes. "This is number 2." Conan said and gave Heiji the Heizo Hattori number 2 letter:

'Dear Heizo Hattori

what do you say to have your son involved? I heard he is a detective. This game is going to be fun. I can already smell the blood.

- serialkiller '

...  
"One thing I know for sure  
Is that this family is a gang off sicoks." Heiji said after awhile.  
"This letter didn't give us much info, just that "she" know that You were a Detective..." Conan said with his Detective voice.  
"That means she had at least a newspaper or radio." Heiji confirmed.  
"The newspaper that you have her in Osaka is just in the Kansai region, right?" Conan asked for being sure.  
"Yeah...but you can also buy it in Kyoko, Kobe and Sakai." Heiji nodded. Conan wrote this down in his little notebook. "But "She" were in Osaka last month but it can be that it wasn't "she" the criminal but she was used by "John" too trick me! And that she is lying dead in the forest or something since she wasn't there when I manage to run away!" Heiji said and hit himself with that good idea. Heiji smiled his Conan irritating "beat that!" smile. "Baka, Even I thought of that." Conan muttered.  
Suddenly they saw the door been opened.  
"Hahahahaha, Heiji Nii-san is so funny." Conan laughed fake. "Haha. Your right Kud...Conan-kun." Heiji fake laughed.  
In the door stood his mother Shizuka Hattori. "Heini." She said and crushed / hugged Heiji. Conan laughed inside of himself. "M..mum.." Heiji managed to say. "Your..killing..m..e." Heiji tried to come loose. "Sorry, Heini but I was worried about you."

_

Me: sorry short chapter!

Conan: Heini...*laugh*

Heiji: Kudo! Stop laughing! Your mother calls You Shin-chan! And by the way it's Mangafanreader's fault. Why do you have that long name? Why can't I call you MFR?

Me: Okay, Ahou.

Conan: NeXT chapter soon?

Me: don't know...


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Sorry for the writing errors!**_

Thank God that someone invented the quilt or else would Shizuka found out about the letters that Conan stole from Chief Hattori Heizo's office.  
"Get well before the Kendo championship or else..." Shizuka said in the door and locked the door. "Your mum can be really Nice...sometimes." Conan smiled. "It's always like this before a Kendo championship, she is just like Kazuha. Want us to win Even when it's nearly 3-4 months ahead." Heiji sighted.

"So it's just one more of those letters to dad." Heiji said and started reading it:

'yo Heizo! I'm so sick of writing dear so Let's just end it with me killing your son.'

"Nahh...Kudo? Have you ever had that feeling about a case that You can't solve it?" Hattori asked and lay back in the bed. "...Sometimes..." Conan said bitter. "Hattori You Are not giving up?" Conan asked with a disappointed in his voice. "Never in a life time would the Great Detective Of the West give up. "It's only one truth" said a friend of mine." Heiji smiled.

"Give me one of the old ones." Heiji said bossy. "Do it yourself and don't You Think I can read myself?" Conan asked irritated. "Look Who is injured." Heiji grinned. "I can't help it then." Conan sighted. He looked through the old ones. It was just 5 but Conan looked if he could find the number 1 of some sort. He found one with an number one. "How can it stand numbers on?" Conan asked curious. "Dad likes to have things sorted and in order so writes all things in order. Mum gets irritated once in awhile When he writes numbers on his socks for what day he is going to use them." Heiji smiled on the thought. "Here is number one." Conan gave Heiji the number 1. "This looks old..." Heiji said and opened it carefully.  
Heiji's eyes wided. "What is it Hattori?" Conan asked and tried to look at it. "This was letter was at the day I was born!"

Okay, come in Okita-san." Heizo Hattori said looking through the window of the Osaka police headquarters. It was Sunday morning but it was raining outside. "Hei-chan is alright and I have the report You asked for." Okita-han said while walking in. Detective Toyama was sitting on a chair in front of Heizo's desk. He smiled at Heizo that surprisingly sighted in relief when Okita-han said Heiji were Okay. "Please, read it." Heizo said and turned around.  
"Takashi Inkai was murdered by a girl. Probably 17 years old." Okita begun. "Probably?" Heizo asked surprised. "Hei-chan didn't see her face but we may know the murder. Kami Onizaki. We Are not sure as I said she had a mask on But she said her name." "Can You describe the mask?" Heizo asked serious. "It was a red mask with a long nose."  
"Hmmm...search if You can find something about a stolen mask, robbery at a museum or something about a missing mask!" Heizo ordered. "Yes Sir!" Okita went out.  
"Heizo, it's going to be hard finding something because, Kazuha told me that She meet Kami Onizaki yesterday." Toyama said seriouse.  
"Then we just have to try!"  
"Maybe we can cheek those letters?" Toyama asked and looked at Heizo. Heizo Hattori went to his desk. But it was empty. "Heiji..." He muttered.

_**A/N: I don't know Heiji's birthday is but it's in July or august so I'm just making the date up. And I'm going to try to write more serious but it's a demon inside  
Me and it's just is like it is.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I know….writing errors and you probably don't care about this story but please review! Just say what I can do better!**_

"Maybe we should just follow the letters." Heiji said and sounded sleepy. Conan took his clock and scanned the letters. "What are you doing, Kudo?" Heiji asked couriouse. "Proffesor Agasa made a scanner clock and  
now He have them and I can just Ask for them." Conan said proud. "Ahhhh." Heiji said ahhhh. "Now Get dressed so we can get going." Conan said a little harsh. "Give me them then." Heiji said and pointed at a pair of clothing that was hanging on a chair.

"Hattori, what are you doing?" Conan asked curious. "Writing a note. I'm sure Dad Will be here every second + Doctor "dragon Ball" wouldn't let me get out of here + I'm covered in bandages." Heiji said and set the note on the bed and took the caps on his head. "We have to go out the emergency exit." Heiji said looking out the room. "Why?" Conan asked wondering why, he didn't know so many people here. "This is The Osaka general hospital and since I'm here "very" often-I know at least 3/4 of this people." Heiji said still looking. Conan smiled an halfassed smile. 'The detective of getting hurt' Conan laughed inside of him. He took his bag at his back. "Come on!" Heiji said and walked silent against the emergency exit. Conan followed. As they came halfway to the door Heiji saw something...what was it? He stooped and looked through an empty hallway. "Kudo?" Heiji asked and turned around. "Let's get something to eat." Heiji said and opened the emergency exit. The clock was at least 11 am but the rain had stopped.  
They were on the 5th floor and it was still wet outside. "Let's get some ramen!" Heiji smiled. "Do you only ramen when you're out?" Conan asked and wondered Why he nearly always had ramen when he were out.

They sat with table in a corner. Conan opened his bag and took up a bento. "We are eating ramen here, I pay for this meal! Don't eat your bento." Heiji said and slurped his ramen. "It's a fax-machine." Conan said and took up his telephone. "Okay But eats your ramen."  
"Professor Agasa? Can you send me the old one with a nr 1 on it?" Conan asked. "Okay Shinechi." Professor Agasa said and a paper started coming out.  
"Let me se it again." Heiji said and took it. He hadn't studied but only seen the date.

'Heizo Hattori!  
I'm laughing at you. To think you would much more work and get me behind bars than be with your wife and the little brat that was born today?'

"I'm not a brat." Heiji muttered. "If I'm correct, the hiding places were at the abandoned warehouse and that was with the river. That was with the forest where you were shot! So then We Can first go to..." Conan said and smiled. "Forest, then to the warehouse." Heiji finished.  
"Thank you for the food old man!" Heiji said and gave him his money. "Come again." The old man smiled. Heiji waved and they went out on the street. "So the forest were in the park. If We go to the open "field" and then to the warehouse That's on the other side." Conan said and wrote it in his notebook.  
"Then We have to cheek the river." Heiji added.

"I recognize this place!" Heiji said as they came to the park. It had a playground and the bench. It were like it was last month. "But the bench as been replaced." Said Conan and studied it. "Your right." Heiji said and looked at the children Who played around.

Heiji PoV  
We were really not getting on with the case + I don't feel well. Ever since I and Kudo got out of the hospital. "Hattori!" Conan shouted. I Jumped in suprise, since I spaced out. "Sorry." I said and looked at him. "Let's just go and cheek the forest." Conan sighted and leaded the way. "You know that you're walking in the direction?" I asked a little irritated.

Normal PoV  
Conan just smiled and followed Heiji instead.  
"It looks just like it was when we left it." Conan said looked for something suspicious. "The marks..." Heiji sighted. They looked at the ground. The grass was cold and wet. "It doesn't look like someone else have been here since yesterday." Heiji said and found his branch. Conan looked out with the bushes. "Not in there but out here." Conan said and looked at some footprints. "But it's only at one place." Heiji said and looked outside the other. "It's most likely a man. The shoose were big and probably...he walked in something stiffly or bloody." Conan looked at some red prints. "Your right." Heiji  
nodded. Heiji suddenly got an urge to puke but swallowed it just in time. He got blood taste in his mouth. "Are you alright Hattori?" Conan asked suspicious. "I'm Okay!" Heiji lied. "Let's go to the warehouse." Conan said with a smile but his detective brain knew that his friend was lying. Maybe they shouldn't have left the hospital?  
As they walked through the forest Heiji noticed some bushes whistling like it were something there but Heiji guessed it was the wind. It was getting cold and the sun disappeared. It had been a bad winter this year but as the snow disappeared and wanished after 2 weeks it didn't surprise him if a snowstorm came up.  
Heiji sighted as they saw the abandoned warehouse. He didn't like it. He didn't feel safe. Not that he ever feel safe when he was with Kudo. It was like it was a dead body everywhere. He wasn't surprised if half of the Japanese people were dead already. Not that he noticed something!  
"I never noticed it were so big!" Heiji said and stood surprised in front of the warehouse. "What do you mean?" Conan asked while opening the door. "Since I just ran away from this place, I never looked at it." Heiji said and helped Conan.  
It smelled old and wet wood inside the warehouse. It was dark and they could nearly see some stairs some few meters ahead. Conan used his clock and they got some light and looked up at the wall for a switch. They didn't expect it to work but just in case.  
He found one. "Hattori! Help me turn the light on!" Conan said and had the flashlight, light it up. "Do the kid need some help?" Heiji grinned. "You are literally younger than me." Conan said a little irritated. Heiji looked at the switch. Some dust was on it but it were signs of that it had been used. "Kudo, someone may be here." Hattori said and turned on the light. "I don't think so, if you look on the floor, You Can see a layer of dust." Conan said with a duuh. "I will just take the second floor." Heiji said irritated and walked up the stairs.  
Conan looked around. The walls looked normal. He decided to walk a little longer. Some empty boxes stood everywhere. He cheeked them. His detective senses told him that something bad was about to happen.

With Heiji from where we left him-

It were two rooms there. One with an open door and one that he just came up in. The walls were graffiti and he couldn't read it! What was the point to graffiti when you couldn't read it? He could see that it were the English alphabet. If he had right...it were an...it was to hard to read.  
Suddenly he started coughing, really hard. It hurt to breath. He took his hand up to his mouth and found blood. What was wrong with him? He remembered something that the doctor said one month ago. Fever. Was he sick? He stooped coughing. He shake the feeling of him and walked into the other room. The floor were hard. He could feel that he had been there once before. He jumped in surprise when his phone rang. He had forgotten that he had it. "Hello, this is Heiji Hat-." He didn't got to finish before the voice started talking. "Get back to the hospital and stop your investigation or whatever you're doing, this not like last time!" A man voice said angry, it was Heizo Hattori. "But dad!" Heiji said angry. "I know that You Are going to continue anyway buy this time you have a choose! Get back to the hospital or I'm getting you myself." He said harsh. "To bad for you, that you don't know where I'm." Heiji smirked. Heiji heard some steps behind himself. "But I Can easily track you down." He said back. Heiji smiled and was about to Say his awesome line but was hit by something from behind. A mark...He fell unconscious to the ground. "Heiji?" Heizo asked but the line was broken.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the grammar and typos and for this late chapter. The last chapters sucked! I changed the name of this story. So review so that I know your still alive.**_

'What the hell!?' Heiji shouted inside of himself.  
He tried to open his eyes but he only found a soup of different colors.  
"...tori, Hattori!" A kid voice shouted with worries in his voice.  
"Kudo?" Heiji asked as his eyes finally turned what he saw back to natural.  
"Stop doing this! I knew you should just stay at the hospital." Conan said as he saw his annoying friend.  
"It's not my fault!" Heiji said irritated as he sat careful up.  
"It's that wood! It even crushed my phone..." Heiji said and took up what was rest of his phone. "Your such a kid." Conan said and stood up.  
"Looks who is talking." Heiji said ironic.  
"Oi oi." Conan took up something from his bag. "I found this." He contineued and gave him a letter.  
"Where?" Heiji asked and turned to see what was standing in it. The paper seemed to have been there for awhile and the text were starting to dissapear.  
"Under the stairs." Conan smirked. "seems I am still a better detective than you." Conan grinned. Heiji glared at him but continued to his letter and started to read it.

" - Tantei-san  
It's Kami and the so called seriekiller here!  
Your really weak and you don't understand a thing what's going on. Well...I'm helping you so be grateful!  
Your idiot of a dad and that other guy didn't kill Dad, We just love see people suffer and you are an interesting one.  
I enjoy killing too. The old guy I stabbed with my katana was really boring actually But I would love to see red flowers come out of you!  
Find mum and you will get some clues but here is some clues for you:  
Box, warehouse.

Se you later cute Tantei-san

- Kami"

"Seems you got an admirer." Conan said when Heiji finished.  
Heiji sat thinking for awhile.  
"Kudo, is there some big boxes here?" Heiji asked and stood careful up. "3 down there." Conan said usual and understood what he meant. "I can't get number 2 to open." He finished and followed Heiji down the stairs.  
Conan used just some seconds to find it.  
It were big enough for two people to sit and of some old and roten wood.  
"Why didn't you use your belt?" Heiji asked and tried to open the lock that were set on the top.  
"The other boxes are of pap and It's nothing Else to hang it in." Conan said and looked over at Heiji.  
"Do me a favor and give me one of your shoes." Heiji said and got an idea. Conan nodded and took the one with the electric kicking power. "You're going to get a shock if you tale on them when the power is on." Conan said interested. "The belt too." Heiji took a hand forward. Conan sighed but gave him it. Heiji tok the belt and knot it together. The belt to the chains to the lock. "Take and out on the power and let it go when your far enough away." Heiji said confident. Conan nodded once again and walked backwards. Heiji took the chains as far up as he could, so that Conan could get a goal. "Now!" Heiji shouted. Conan did as he was told and the shoes went flying and crushed the lock. The two detectives were surprised. "I can't believe that it actually worked." Conan said as he regretted that he actually never believed Heiji. "That was pretty awesome." Heiji said like what Conan would when he met a football player.

"So it stood that it were in her she was?" Conan asked and was prepared for the worst. "The hints told me that." Heiji answered as he opened the box. The sight gave them an icy back. Mary was lying there. She was dead, bloody and rotten. Her hair was loose but red now. It were disgusting.

"There is something under here." Conan said as he jumped up. Heiji starched his hand and tried not to touch her on any way. "What the hell?" Heiji asked as he saw the 3 words outside the bloody letter.


	10. Chapter 10

"血まみれのゲーム (The bloody games)." Heiji read out loud as took a step back.  
Conan came up to him and started thinking. The bloody games?  
Heiji opened it to find a white paper with some text on it. It seemed as it was recently written.  
He sat down so Conan could also see what was standing there.

'Tantei - san

You survived the first game a month ago and I can congratulate you with coming up to level 3 as you just finished another game.  
Come to Osaka's Central Park tomorrow at sun set and we'll se if you can come to another level.

- Serial killer'

"All we have to do is meet there." Conan said as read the finish line and looked up at the detective of the west.  
"If we only could find out the reason for all this, the only thing we do all the time is to walk into his/hers traps." Heiji said a little irritated as he folded the paper.  
"We know that this may have something to do with a son. Haven't you noticed that in the letters we are sure he wrote that he sometimes say something with you and the most common thing I can think about." Conan said as he took the time to think about it.  
Heiji thought a while with the same expression.  
"I was thinking about that as well but I'm not sure why this Mary or what she is called killed her father, the old man." Heiji said as yawned.  
"Maybe he knew about it and she tried to keep him shut." Coma said and looked at his watch.  
"9pm already?" He mumbled and looked up at the sleepy detective that was a little hyper some minutes ago.

"Yo, Kudo." Heiji spoke and looked down at the thinking detective.  
"Can I borrow your phone?"  
"Okay?"  
"My phone is broken...remember?"  
"Why?"  
"So I can call mum and say that you will be sleeping at my place and probably dad since the line broke and he may think something has happened." Heiji said reasonable.

Conan sighed but gave it to him.  
As Heiji walked to speak in "Conan's" phone, Conan took this opportunity too look around.  
The warehouse looked like it used to have fish in it as both from the river came up here to deliver them.  
From all the boxes he could tell that later on it was used as a wareroom for the furniture store right down the street.  
Conan walked up to the boxes and jumped up to see a little better. It wasn't a nice sight. If this woman was with the black organization...  
But Haibara could just have joked about it and that Kami girl. Didn't Kami mean God? She could just have used a fake name but why God? She had to have a reason for all that, it wasn't usual to call yourself God if you wasn't a psycho. Something that family obviously was.

"Let's go home." Heiji said from behind him and smiled his normal smile.  
Conan just nodded but couldn't stop thinking. Why of all the names did she chose Kami? She had to have a reason for it, like he chooses Conan from Sir. Arthur Conan Doyle and Edogawa from Edogawa Rampo.  
It was so strange.  
"Kami...God..." Heiji suddenly mumbled.  
"Nah...Hattori?"  
He looked down at his little friend.  
"You should be careful -."  
"I know, I know, If we can just find them and stop all this so everyone can be safe..." Heiji gritted his teeth.  
"But Hattori, what are we going to do when we find them?"

-\(-_-)/-

Heiji couldn't sleep. He just lay at his bed and stared up at the ceiling and thought. Thought of what Kudo had said. What was he going to do when he found them? He had of course told him that. "Catch them of course!"  
But Kudo had just smiled and said that. "This is not a child's play."  
It had irritated him a little but he knew. This was dangerous. He couldn't just do this the way they wanted. He would only set the people that was dear to him in danger. He couldn't let Kazuha be hurt just because of him not finishing this.  
What was he going to do when he found them? It was obviously, catch them but he couldn't do it alone. Even if he had Conan he couldn't do anything. The best thing to do was inform the police but...then he would just be set of the case by his father. His father was just to protective. Heiji wanted to solve this case! For the sake of other people's lives but he was only one man and they could be hundreds. But he didn't know. Kudo didn't know. The world was only shaded with black all over and soon a part of it would be red.

Me: No comment

Conan: ...

Heiji: typos and she failed at grammar…..

Kazuha: ?


End file.
